Introduciendose
by ChicoMerodeador
Summary: Sexto curso del trío de oro, iba normal, sábado por la tarde, hasta que Dumbledore llegó… y cayó "La carta"
1. La cartita

Era la hora de la comida, todos estaban sentados en sus respectivas mesas charlando con sus amigos mientras comían y contaban lo que habían hecho en la semana ya que era sábado y muchos pensaban en que harían hoy aprovechando el hermoso día que hacía.

Todo iba muy bien y normal hasta que Dumbledore llegó, sonriente y con un brillo en los ojos que hacía mucho no se le veía, muy divertido y contento, todos lo miraban con curiosidad hasta que se paró enfrente del Gran Comedor sonriéndole a todos y mirando especialmente a cierta personita. Esto definitivamente lo notó, Harry Potter, que se preguntaba que había hecho esta vez.

-¡Buenos tardes, alumnos de Hogwarts! Espero que estén todos bien y que estén pasando un hermoso día ya que les traigo una gran noticia...-hizó una pausa, mirando a varias personas en la sala- en la mañana, llegaron ciertas personas que muchos de ustedes conocen pero, lo curioso es que... ¡vienen de otra época, más específico, del pasado!- dijo sonriendo muy feliz.

-Pero profesor, eso puede ser peligroso- dijo una chica con el cabello enmarañado y castaño, Hermione Granger, mirando con el entrecejo a Dumbledore, mientras se acordaba del giratiempos.

-Eso pensé yo, señorita Granger, pero creo que los responsables pensaron en eso y no habrá ningún problema, por lo que me han contado y evidencia mostrada, no hay de que preocuparse- volvió a sonreír Dumbledore, estaba orgulloso de lo perspicaz que era su alumna.

Hermione no completamente convencida, asintió con la cabeza, ella sabía que Dumbledore no se andaría a la ligera con esto y que entendía las consecuencias que traería jugar con el tiempo.

-Y profesor, ¿Quiénes son esas personas?- preguntó McGonagall mirando a su compañero, con curiosidad pero preocupación porque sabía que Hermione tenía razón.

Harry desde que Dumbledore comentó que era gente de otra época y del pasado deseaba que fueran sus difuntos padres y padrino a quiemes extrañaba cada día más, mientras pensaba eso, Ginny le estaba agarrando la mano mientras le rodeaba la cintura con el brazo, Ron le daba palmaditas en el hombro y Hermione le agarraba la otra mano libre.

-Bueno...- empezó a decir Dumbledore.

Mientras Dumbledore empezaba a hablar cayó una carta en sus manos y la leyó para sus adentros y después de meditarlo un rato, ver que todo estuviera en orden y considerar si era prudente dijo:

-Bueno alumnos y profesores, al parecer las siguientes personas que nombre se pondrán de pie y esperaran mis indicaciones si son tan amables:

•Harry Potter

•Hermione Granger

•Ron Weasley

•Ginny Weasley

•Draco Malfoy

•Neville Longbottom

•Luna Lovegood

•Astoria Greengrass

•Daphne Greengrass

•Profesora McGonagall

•Profesor Snape

-Ahora las personas que están de pie si me pueden hacer el favor de salir del gran comedor conmigo por favor- dijo sonriendo con amabilidad.

Mientras salían iban comentando todo sobre quienes podrían ser los visitantes del pasado y como era posible algo así.

Draco se preguntaba que el que tenía que ver con todos ellos y porque tenía que ir el, eso no le gustaba.

Las hermanas Greengrass, por otro lado, estaban juntas agarrándose las manos ya que Daphne no quería que le pasará nada a su hermana menor pero también pensaban en que tenían que ver con los otros, si ak único que conocian era Malfoy y no les agradaba.

Dumbledore los guío a la que muchos conocían como la sala de los menesteres y mientras entraban una luz los cego y cuando pudieron ver, visualizaron a los señores Weasleys, Bill, Percy, Fred, George, Remus y Tonks.

-Bueno ahora llamaré a los visitantes- dijo Dumbledore después de explicar les todo a los recién llegados, que cabe resaltar estaban super confundidos.

La puerta de la sala se abrió y entraron 4 personas, una de ellas cargaba a un bebé recién nacido...

 **0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0**

Uff primer capítulo, espero les haya gustado, juro actualizar rápido y pues eso es todo. (Editado)

Se despide

-ChicoMerodeador


	2. Lily Evans (Potter)

-Oh dios, díganme que no estoy soñando- susurró Harry a sus mejores amigos y a su ahora novia.

-No... no creo que estés soñando, yo también lo estoy viendo…- dijo Hermione también en shock.

-Oh, demonios- dijo Harry antes de desmayarse.

-Rayos, se desmayó- dijo Fred mientras le entregaba 5 galeones a su hermano gemelo.

-Un placer hacer negocios contigo- dijo George sonriendo guardandose el oro en el bolsillo.

 _-Enervrate-_ dijo Ginny en parte preocupada por la reacción de su novio pero al mismo tiempo un poco divertida al respecto.

-Ginny, Ron, Hermione, no saben que sueño tan loco el que acabo de tener…- empezó Harry.

-Compañero, lamento decirte que eso no fue un sueño- dijo Ron aguantando la risa.

-Oh no.

-Bueno, buenas tardes señores Potter y señor Black- dijo Dumbledore muy calmado después de la "escenita" que acababa de ocurrir.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Lily a Harry.

-Y-yo s-si- respondió todo nervioso y tartamudeando.

-Uff, era hora de nuestra aparición triunfal- dijo Sirius ignorando lo que acababa de pasar mientras sonreía coquetamente a Ginny y Hermione, mientras ellas no creían que el padrino de su novio/"hermano" quisiera ligar con ellas.

-Muy bien, ustedes tres ya saben lo que hacen aquí y lo que haremos ahora así que déjenme explicarles a los demás- dijo Dumbledore mirando a los viajeros.

-Claro profesor- dijo Lily que no le podía quitar la mirada al muchacho que se acababa de desmayar y pensaba en lo mucho que se parecía a James y aunque Dumbledore ya les hubiera contado que lo habían dejado huérfano, seguía un poco sensible respecto a eso aunque estaba segura de que lo cambiarían y el viviria con ellos.

-Bueno, lo que haremos aquí, es que van a introducirse todos sin excepciones, empezaremos con los viajeros del pasado y luego con los de esta época, ¿Alguna duda?

Cuando Dumbledore terminó de hablar cayó otra carta, como cuando estaban en el Gran Comedor, esta vez frente a la profesora McGonagall quien la agarró y empezó a leer:

- _¡Hola!_

 _Bueno, se preguntarán, "¿Quién caraj@$ estará enviando estas cartas?", bueno lo sabrán después, el punto aquí es que al finalizar las presentaciones de todos ustedes, irán otras personas a presentarse también pero esta vez del futuro, mientras tanto_ , _nosotros estaremos viendo su comportamiento y si necesitan algo, pueden pedirlo._

 _J.S.P_

 _A.S.P_

 _L.L.P_

-Dicho esto, ¿Les parece si empezamos?- dijo Dumbledore radiante.

Los Weasley asintieron rápidamente (Excepto Percy que estaba alejado de su familia) mientras que Harry lo hacia miraba a su padrino al cual extrañaba mucho y tenía unas ganas muy fuertes de querer saltar y abrazarlo pero Ginny le tomo la mano y le mostro su apoyo.

Draco estaba confundido de que hacía ahí con esos traidores a la sangre y las hermanas Greengrass, que aunque fueran de Slytherin y sangre pura, no tomaban partido y aparte no le caía bien la menor ya que solía burlarse de el.

Los profesores estaban de acuerdo, mientras Lupin estaba en shock por ver a sus mejores amigos ahí, de pie… vivos, nunca hubiera imaginado que eso pasaría, volverlos a ver, de verdad los extrañaba. Tonks asintió y se alegraba por Remus.

Las hermanas Greengrass estaban indiferentes pero en guardia por si algo sucedía.

Neville y Luna, solo estaban felices por su amigo y Neville desesba que en algún punto de su presentación poder contar lo que había pasado con el y que salvaran a sus padres…

-Yo quiero empezar- dijo Lily Evans, con aún el bebé en las manos.

-Adelante, señorita Evans...

-Es Potter- dijo James aclarando y levantando el dedo índice para hacer la aclaración.

-Perdón, perdón, mi error.

-Bueno mi nombre es Lily Potter, actualmente tengo 21 años (N/A: Creo que si tenía esa edad cuando tuvo a Harry y antes de morir). Fui Gryffindor en Hogwarts, estoy casada, tengo un hijo, Harry James Potter que tiene un año y… no jugaba Quidditch en el equipo, pero si con mis amig@s, creo que eso es todo- dijo sonriente y abrazando a Harry B. (N/A: Así pondré a el Harry de un año, poco idiota, lo se…)

-¿Te gusta el Quidditch?- preguntó Harry sorprendido y feliz de que sabía algo nuevo de su madre ya que nadie se lo había comentado.

-Pues cuando tu esposo es un loco obsesionado con el Quidditch, no hay opción- dijo negando la cabeza y alzando los hombros un poco, teniendo cuidado con Harry B.

-Hey, no soy un loco obsesionado- dijo James indignado.

-Si lo eres, amor- dijo Lily dándole un beso corto en los labios.

-Disculpe, señora Potter- dijo Ginny un poco nerviosa.

-¿Si?

-¿Podría cargar a Harry B.?- dijo sonrojada como el color de su cabello.

-Claro- dijo pasándole a el bebé- por cierto, dime Lily.

Mientras Ginny le hacía mimos a Harry B. que reía sin parar, Harry se le quedaba mirando al bebé con el ceño fruncido ya que Ginny le ponía más atención a el de bebé. _Que va, estoy celoso de mi yo bebé._

Molly y Arthur miraban la escena con añoranza y ternura, siempre supieron que ellos terminarían juntos… al igual que todo el mundo pero Harry no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

-Bueno, el que quiera seguir, por favor.

 **0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0**

¡Holaaaa!

El chico más guapo escribiendo… Nah no se crean jaja, bueno, actualice rápido (Editado)

Como siempre espero que les guste, y den reviews por favor jaja, no les hace daño.

Se despide

Suuu

-ChicoMerodeador


	3. James Potter

-Yo- dijo James con una sonrisita arrogante.

-Adelante, señor Potter- dijo Dumbledore sonriéndole, como los había extrañado.

-Y yo soy, el increíble, el magnífico, el más guapo, sexy (N/A: También me describo a mi jaja)…

-Ya cortala Potter, a nadie le interesa saber lo arrogante que eres- dijo Severus con una sonrisa al poder demostrarle a Potter como era su padre en realidad.

-Solo estoy diciendo la verdad Quejicus y ya cállate y déjame presentarme- dijo James, fulminandolo.

-Ya, señor Potter continue- dijo McGonagall suspirando, no extrañaba eso en su tiempo, pero a los merodeadores si.

-Bueno, como decía, soy el grandioso James Charlus Potter, tengo 21 años, estoy casado con la hermosa, grandiosa…

-Cortala Cornamenta- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa mientras se reía por ver a Lily sonrojada.

-Shh, déjame, Canuto, es mi turno de presentarme, déjame divertirme.

-Dejen de jugar y continúa Potter- dijo Severus harto de sus juegos, los odiaba a ambos.

-Cállate Quejicus- dijeron los merodeadores, hasta Remus que estaba harto de Snape, y que no lo dejaba presentarse en paz

-Fred, ¿Crees que sean…?- dijo George sonriendo a mas no poder.

-¿Los merodeadores?- continuó Fred igual de emocionado que su hermano.

-¡¡Nuestros ídolos!!- dijeron al unísono sonriendoles.

-Creo que alguien encontro el mapa del merodeador- dijo James arrogante.

-¡Si! en nuestro primer año, a principios- dijeron orgullosos de ellos mismos.

-Wow, primer año- dijo Remus sorprendido.

-Somos sucesores de ustedes- dijeron haciendo reverencias a los merodeadores que simplemente, amaban eso.

-Bueno, mi hermosa esposa es Lily Potter, tenemos un hijo, fui Gryffindor…- agitó la varita y salieron chispas rojas y doradas

-¡¡Gryffindor!! ¡¡Gryffindor!!- empezaron a corear los bromistas de la sala, más Bill y Charly

-Fui cazador en el equipo de Quidditch y capitán, el mejor por cierto…

-Arrogante…- susurró Severus

-También fui premio anual y… eso es todo creo- dijo James sonriendo e ignorando a Snape.

-Señor Potter, aquí tiene- dijo Ginny entregando a Harry B. a James, ya que estiraba los brazitos hacía el.

-Gracias, por cierto, dime James- dijo James cargando a Harry B.

-Harry, eras hermoso de bebé- susurró Hermione a Harry, siendo escuchada por Ron y Ginny.

-O sea, ¿ahora ya no?- dijo Harry haciendo un puchero.

-Ahorita más- dijo Ginny robándole un beso.

-Potter- dijeron todos los hermanos Weasley, hasta Percy en un susurro.

-Bueno, el que sigue, ¿no profesor?- dijo Harry nervioso y tragando saliva por sus cuñados.

-Yooo

0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_

¡Y aquí estoooy!

Me gustó el capítulo jaja

Espero que a ustedes también y… sin mucho que decir

Se despide

Suuu

-ChicoMerodeador


	4. Sirius Black

-Lo mejor para el final- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Cállate Black, no te des aires- dijo Severus cansado del comportamiento de estos dos idiotas.

-Silencio- dijo McGongall interviniendo a otra pelea de esos dos antes de que se sumara James.

-Si Quejicus me deja continuar… soy el grandioso y hermoso, perfecto y magnífico…

-Te diré…- susurró James mientras el, Lupin y Lily reían.

-Sirius Black…

-Di tu segundo nombre, perro pulgoso- dijo James riendo.

-No quiero- empezó a hacer pucheros.

-Black, dilo y ya- dijo Lily exasperada, a veces le hartaba Sirius, ¿A veces? Mas bien siempre, hasta en su propia casa.

-No te enojes pelirroja, mi segundo nombre es- tragó saliva- Orión- dijo eso último en un susurro casi inaudible.

-No se escuchó- dijo Remus riendo, tal vez fuese el más tranquilo pero al fin y al cabo era un merodeador.

-¡Orión! ¿¡Ya contentos!?- gritó Sirius, que pensaba en formas de torturar a sus "amigos" al acabar esto.

-Si, mucho- dijeron Remus y James, sonriendo y chocando los cinco.

En ese momento, muchos los miraban con incredulidad y otros divertidos, los hombres del "presente" estaban divertidos exceptuando a Malfoy y Snape. Las mujeres cercanas a Harry también se veían un poco divertidas y felices de poder ver a Harry riendo.

-Bueno, fui alumno de Hogwarts en la mejor casa de todas…

Hizo un movimiento de varita y aparecieron escaparates de Gryffindor y chispas rojas y doradas.

-Idiota…- maldijo James por lo bajo, el perro (literal) quería hacerlo quedar en ridículo frente a Lily y Harry.

-Fui Golpeador en el equipo de Quidditch, el mejor por cierto- dijo con su sonrisa arrogante y orgulloso.

-Ni hablar- dijeron los gemelos Weasley al unísono.

-Te hemos superado…- dijo Fred.

-En varios aspectos…- siguió George.

-Uno de esos siendo el quidditch- señaló Fred.

-Otro siendo las bromas- continuó George.

-¡Somos mejores que un merodeador!- dijeron juntos.

-Ya quisieran… Nadie es tan genial como lo soy yo pero dejaré que se lo crean, pequeñajos- dijo Sirius con una mueca de ironía.

-Continuo, no estoy casado, soy un alma libre…- dijo guiñando el ojo de nuevo a Ginny, Hermione y una sonrisa coqueta a las hermanas Greengrass.

-Querrás decir que nadie te quiere- dijo James riendo.

-Eso no es cierto, todas me aman y esa castaña será mía- dijo Sirius mirando a Hermione quien inmediatamente se acercó más a Ron, inconscientemente.

-Em, ¿Te das cuenta que en su tiempo tendrás unos 38 años, verdad, canuto?- dijo James con pánico en su voz al ver que tan asaltacunas era su amigo, le ganaba a Lupín.

-Pero, ahorita no- Hizo una mueca al pensar que envejeceria.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses- dijo Ron con las orejas rojas.

-Aww Ronnie esta celosooo- dijeron todos los hermanos Weasley (excepto Percy).

-Cállense- dijo del mismo color que su cabello y con la mirada en el piso, que en ese momento parecía lo más interesante del mundo.

Hubo un silencio en el que todos veían de Ron a Hermione que evitaban verse a toda costa ya que Ron acababa de terminar con Lavender y Hermione pensaba que aún se gustaban.

-Bueno, no se que más me falta…

-Disculpe, profesor Dumbledore, ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo James expectante.

-Claro, señor Potter.

-¿Los adultos de su época se van a presentar también?

-No, creo que solo los de la generación en específico, ya que todos los mayores ya nos conocemos, ¿O me equivoco?- dijo con un brillo en los ojos.

-Claro, muchas gracias profesor.

-Eso ha sido todo de los visitantes del pasado. Que sigan los de esta generación, de mayor a menor, si serían tan amables- dijo Dumbledore contento de ver el progreso que llevababan.

-Bueno entonces sigo yo…

 **O_ O_ O_ O_ O_ O_ O_ O _ O _O _O**

¡Ya llegué!

Les tengo una pregunta.

¿Les gustaría una secuela de la serie?

Por ejemplo, de los Merodeadores y Lily cambiando las cosas y ver como resulta todo o algo así.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Se despide

-ChicoMerodeador


	5. Bill Weasley

-Mi nombre es Bill (William) Weasley…

-¡El pequeño William!- dijeron todos los bromistas (Nótese que son James, Sirius, Fred y George).

-Cállense- dijo rojo como su cabello.

En eso apareció una luz y cuando dejo de iluminar, lograron ver a una chica muy guapa, rubia, de unos 20 años, alta y parecía confundida.

-Bill, ¿ _eges_ tu?- dijo mirando al susodicho con alivio.

-Si, soy yo- dijo yendo a abrazarla.

-¿Qué hago aquí?- dijo Fleur mirando a todos los presentes.

-Señorita Dellacour, deje le explico: estamos aquí para presentarnos entre todos y conocernos entre nosotros porque al final de las presentaciones vendrán unos visitantes del futuro para presentarse y así podremos cambiar las cosas y salvar algunas vidas- dijo Dumbledore intentando resumirlo.

-Oh ya veo, y quien se esta _pgesentando_ \- dijo ella entendienndo más o menos la situacion.

-Yo- dijo Bill sonriéndole y dándole un beso.

-Agh- murmuraron por lo bajo Ginny y la señora Weasley siendo escuchadas por sus respectivas parejas.

-Bueno, tengo 23 años (N/A: Me lo invento jaja).

-Ya estas viejooo- dijeron los gemelos y Charlie

-Cállate Charlie, que tu vas para las mismas.

-Ni hablar- dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Bueno, fui Gryffindor- dijo orgulloso- no jugué quidditch pero fui premio anual y muy bueno en historia de la magia y runas antiguas.

-Premio Asnal- dijeron Sirius y los gemelos Weasley.

-Callense- dijeron Bill, James, Percy (en un susurro) y Lily.

-Actualmente, trabajo en Gringotts, como rompedor de maldciones en Egipto.

-Genial- dijeron James y Sirius emocionados.

-Esperen a verme a mi- susurró Charlie para si mismo, orgulloso de su profesión en Rumania.

-Bueno como vieron, si tengo novia es Fleur Dellacour.

 _-Veela_ , se sacó la lotería- susurro Sirius a James.

-Wow, ni que lo digas.

-Bueno creo que ya terminé- dijo Bill tomando la mano de Fleur.

-Disculpe, profesor Dumbledore…- dijo Ron tembloroso.

-Dígame señor Weasley- dijo sonriendo amablemente.

-¿Podemos comer?- dijo haciendo un puchero ya que le rugía la panza.

-Claro señor Weasley, una presentación más y a comer.

-Harry, ¿podemos hablar, en privado?- susurró Ginny tomándole la mano.

-Claro, pero ¿Dónde?

En eso cayó una carta enfrente de ellos, Ginny la agarró y sonrió, se la enseñó a Harry mientras leía en un susurro:

 _Ginny ya sabemos lo que le quieres decir a… Harry por eso hemos creado una sala de conversaciones, pueden ir a hablar ahí sin ser molestados, suerte ;_ )

 _J.S.P_

 _A.S.P_

 _L.L.P_

-Bueno, vamos- dijo Ginny sonriendo un poco, creía saber por que la _P_ de las iniciales.

-Mejor lo hacemos después de la presentación, en la hora de la comida, para no perdernos de nada- dijo Harry un poco nervioso.

-Claro- le tomó la mano y le sonrió.

-El que sigue- dijo Dumbledore

 **O- O- O- O- O- O- O- O- O- O- O- O- O-**

Y aquí otro capítulo

Bueno, ¿Qué le querrá decir Ginny a Harry? ¿Por qué nuestros amigos del futuro ya lo saben? ¿Por qué estoy haciendo estás preguntas si yo tampoco se?

Jaja, espero les haya gustado. (Editado)

Se despide

-ChicoMerodeador


	6. Charlie Weasley y conversación

-Y sigo yooo

-Charlieee bebé- empezaron los bromistas

-Mamá, contéstame esto… ¿Fred y George fueron adoptados, verdad?- dijo Charlie negando con la cabeza y mirando a sus hermanos.

-Lamentablemente no- dijo siendo observada por sus indignados hijos gemelos.

-¡Hey!

-Bueno, mi nombre es Charlie Weasley, tengo 21 años (N/A: me lo invento)…

-Ya estás grande Charlie- imitó Bill a su hermano.

-No, soy joven y hermoso- dijo haciendo pucheros.

-Aja, lo que digas- dijeron todos sus hermanos (excepto Percy).

-Bueno, fui Gryffindor- dijo orgulloso.

-Como todo Weasley- dijo Arthur orgulloso.

En eso cayó una carta enfrente de Arthur que leyó en voz alta:

 _-Hasta ahora_

 _J.S.P_

 _A.S.P_

 _L.L.P_

-Bueno, no es como si hubiera algún Slytherin…- empezó a decir Ron.

Otra carta cayó, enfrente de Ron quien la abrió y la leyó en voz alta:

 _-Eso crees, Ronald pero hay Weasleys en todas las casas de Hogwarts en nuestro tiempo, espero no te de un ataque._

 _J.S.P_

 _AS.P_

 _L.L.P_

-Oh demonios- dijo Ron mirando al cielo.

-Bueno, no creo que sea tan malo…- empezó Hermione.

-Un Weasley en Slytherin en serio que pasa con el futuro.

-Bueno, ya quiero terminar de presentarme-dijo Charlie medio enojado y divertido.

En eso el llanto de un bebé, interrumpió a Charlie y todos se giraron a ver al pequeño Harry que se encontraba llorando.

-Sueltalo un rato, deja que gateé(N/A : no estoy seguro si así se escriba) un poco- dijo Lily mirando a su hijo.

James hizo lo que su esposa le dijo y para sorpresa de muchos, Harry B. se fue gateando hacía Neville.

-¿Eh, yo?- dijo Neville super nervioso.

-Al parecer le agradas Neville- dijo Hermione con ternura.

-Lo puedes cargar, si quieres- dijo Lily mirando con ternura al niño ya que le recordaba a su mejor amiga y a Frank Longbottom.

-Em, bueno…- Neville levantó al bebé y lo cargo en sus brazos, a su lado estaba Luna y ella miraba con sus ojos soñadores al bebé, los dos se veían como una familia.

-Neville- empezó a decir Harry.

-¿Si?- dijo Neville sin quitarle los ojos de encima al bebé que estaba en sus brazos.

-No creo que te des cuenta de lo raro que parece esta escena- y dicho esto, todos comenzaron a reír, hasta las hermanas Greengrass.

-Wow, te ríes muy bonito- le dijo Fred a Daphne.

-Gracias, tu no eres… tan idiota como había pensado- le dijo con una mirada inocente.

-Grac… ¡Hey!

-¿En serio, Gred? ¿Una serpiente?- susurró George a su gemelo.

-No creo que sea tan mala se ve amigable- le susurró de vuelta.

-Bueno, te apoyo y lo sabes.

-Gracias Feorge.

-Buenooo quiero terminar, fui capitán y buscador del equipo de Quidditch, ganamos todos los años que estuve en el equipo…

-Pero Harry es mejor- dijo Ginny defendiendo a su novio.

-Gracias Ginny- dijo dándole un beso.

-Las manos donde podamos verlas, Potter.

-Mm- Charlie seguía fulminando a Harry como todos sus hermanos pero igualmente continuó- mi materia favorita era Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas y actualmente trabajo con dragones en Rumanía.

Hubo un pequeño silencio…

-¡Cool! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Lily puedo…?- empezó a decir James super emocionado.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses, Potter- dijo Lily fulminandolo con la mirada.

-Lo bueno es que yo no tengo atadura, yo si puedooo- dijo Sirius súper emocionado de poder conocer dragones.

-Bueno, no tengo novia…

-Porque su novia es un dragón- dijo Bill con sorna.

-Calláte, pero eso ha sido todo.

-Bueno, es hora de comer- y con un aplauso, Dumbledore hizo aparecer una mesa con abundante comida y todos comenzaron a sentarse.

-Disculpe, señora Potter- dijo Neville con Harry B. aún en brazos.

-Oh claro, disculpa- Y con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer una periquera y lo sentó a comer.

Mientras, Harry y Ginny iban entrando a la sala que habían creado las personas de la carta.

-Bueno Ginny, de que querías hablar- dijo Harry nervioso.

-Bueno, quisiera hablar sobre esto que esta sucediendo, sobre las presentaciones, mira, primero quisiera saber si esto no te esta afectando, ya sabes… por tus padres…- dijo mirándose las manos y jugaba con ellas.

-No te mentire, estoy muy nervioso de cuando sea mi turno y sobretodo feliz al conocerlos- dijo dándole la sonrisa más sincera.

Se quedaron callados durante unos instantes

-Bueno, ahora quisiera hablar de nosotros…- empezó a decir despacio.

-¿Nosotros?- dijo muy nervioso Harry, esta era su primera relación y no quería arruinarla.

-Si, mira, cuando terminemos de presentarnos todos y lleguen los integrantes del futuro, llegasen a decir que nosotros dos no estamos juntos, yo creo que deberíamos dejarlo ser ¿Me explico?

Harry se quedó callado, en realidad no sabía si Ginny estaba rompiendo con el. Pero cayó otra carta en el centro, justo en medio de ambos pero esta vez la abrió Harry y la leyó en voz alta.

 _Sabíamos que querrías hablar de esto, mamá así que les diremos nuestros nombres pero si lo llegan a decir, les borraremos la memoria de esta charla, bueno James Sirius Potter Weasley, Albus Severus Potter Weasley y Lily Luna Potter Weasley. Espero esto aclare tus dudas mamá._

 _J.S.P_

 _A.S.P_

 _L.L.P_

-Wow, no se que pensar, sobre que nos casaremos y tendremos hijos o sobre que nuestro hijo se llame Severus…- dijo Harry feliz, se casaría con Ginny, tendría una familia, hijos.

-Eso no importa ahora…

Ginny le dio un beso a Harry y mientras seguían abrazados apareció una mesa con comida para los dos.

Cuando terminaron de comer, besarse y abrazarse, decidieron salir de la sala, vieron que todos seguían comiendo y no habían notado su ausencia, asi que se unieron justo cuando Dumbledore dijo:

-Bueno, ya que terminamos de comer, el que sigue de presentarse.

 **0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0**

No me maten, es que no tenía inspiración y estoy en exámenes y es mucha presión :(

Bueno, edité los capítulos anteriores, pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado como a mi, nos vemos. (Editado)

Se despide

-ChicoMerodeador


	7. Percy Weasley

-Creo que sigue Percy- dijo Hermione nerviosa.

Y para no estarlo, todos los hermanos Weasley estaban fulminando a Percy con la mirada y esperaban a que el hablara, el sólo estaba callado, pensando si debería o no hacerlo.

-Señor Weasley, por favor- dijo Dumbledore con amabilidad, aunque aún pensaba que el chico era un poco oportunista.

Los integrantes del pasado se preguntaban que habría pasado en esa familia para que todos fulminaran al chico llamado Percy, que en su tiempo tenía 5 años, y era muy educado y bien portado.

Los profesores, estaban un poco decepcionados, porque pensaban que ese chico podría haber hecho algo muy bien con su vida. Pero Severus Snape lo miraba con asco disimulado, no podía creer que por avaricia alguiem pudiera dejar de lado a su familia y amigos.

Los demas presentes en la sala, (Neville, Luna, Draco y las hermanas Greengrass) estaban un poco confundidos y pensaban lo mismo que los integrantes del pasado, que habría pasado entre ellos.

-Mi nombre es Percival Weasley- empezó, tenía voz pomposa y hablaba un poco bajo- tengo 20 años…

-Viejo- murmuraron Bill y Charlie, que aunque no sabían muy bien lo que había ocurrido, sólo que Percy se había marchado y peleado con su padre.

-Fui Gryffindor cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts.

-Una deshonra- dijeron los gemelos y Ginny.

-Comportense- susurró Molly, no podía soportar ver que su hijo estuviera apartado de ellos.

-Fui prefecto y premio anual…

-Prefecto perfecto y premio asnal- estaban diciendo los bromistas más Ginny, Harry y Neville que parecían divertidos.

-No jugué Quidditch, la materia que más se me daba era transformaciones.

-Te caías de la escoba si te subías y te daba vértigo- susurró Ron.

-No tengo novia…

-Que sorpresa- dijeron los gemelos, Ginny y Ron.

-Es todo.

Cayó una carta en las manos de Percy, el sorprendido vio que se dirigía a el, también se sorprendió por su contenido que leyó para sus adentros:

 _Querido Percy:_

 _En realidad eres un cabezadura, terco, idiota, etc. pero ¿que no ves que toda tu familia te extraña? ya no esta Fudge como ministro, esta probado que Voldemort ha regresado, ¿Qué más necesitas? En el futuro todo se arregló y a buen tiempo, pero, ¿No quieres que se arregle ya? Solo piénsalo._

 _J.S.P, A.S.P, L.L.P_

Las palabras le retumbaban en su cabeza, se reconciliaria con su familia, pero ahora no sabía como hacerlo, opto que lo primero que haría sería hablar con su padre así que dijo:

-Papá… ¿podemos hablar?- dijo retorciéndose las manos.

-Claro- dijo Arthur, muy calmado, pensando en si por fin habría llegado el momento.

Fueron a la sala de conversaciones que ya había sido proclamada y se sentaron cada quien en un sillón enfrente, viendo al piso.

-Papá… yo…- y antes de que pudiera evitarlo, estaba llorando, casi nunca lloraba pero en ese momento, lo necesitaba, descargar todo.

-Tranquilo hijo, ya todo pasó- dijo mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda y lo abrazaba.

-Fui un idiota, en serio perdón

-Todo esta bien, lo importante es que ya sabes la verdad de lo que esta pasando.

Estuvieron ahí un momento, mientras que Arthur intentaba consolar a su hijo, cuando se calmó Percy, decidieron salir y decir que estaba todo bien.

-Familia, lo lamento mucho, se que no debí de haber hecho eso, fui un idiota, un estúpido, un vendido del ministerio…

-Si, todo eso y mucho más- dijo Fred- pero todos nos equivocamos.

-Claro, pero admites que te equivocaste, y que eres un idiota y un estúpido, por mí estás perdonado- dijo George.

-Por nosotros también estás perdonado, pero recuerda que mientras no estamos Charlie y yo, tu eres el mayor, y ese no fue un gran ejemplo- dijo Bill con el sermón de hermano mayor.

-Lo sé, lo lamento mucho…- dijo con la cabeza baja- ¿Ron, Ginny?

-Te tomará tiempo- dijo Ron pensando un poco- no será fácil olvidar las acusaciones a mi mejor amigo.

-¿Ginny?…

Ginny había decidido aplicarle la ley del hielo, muy infantil pero no quería hablarle. Así que Ron dijo:

-Supongo que te tomará tiempo también.

-¿Harry? Lamento mucho todo lo que le dije a Ron de ti y mis acusaciones, en serio me arrepiento- dijo mirándolo serio pero con honestidad.

-No hay problema, entiendo- le sonrió sinceramente.

En todo este tiempo, Molly no había soltado a su hijo, y lloraba como magdalena ya que de verdad extrañaba a su tercer hijo.

-Bueno si todos están de acuerdo, creo que deberíamos de continuar- dijo Dumbledore con chispas en los ojos, sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría eso.

0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0

Bueno, aquí otro capítulo, la verdad me gusta esto de que se reconcilien antes, aunque si opino que Percy fue un idiota pero bueno.

Espero que les haya gustadooo.

Se despide

-ChicoMerodeaor


	8. Gred y Feorge o Fred y George

-Oh, ya seguimos nosotros, los más geniales y maravillosos…- empezó George haciendo reverencias.

-Perfectos también, en fin, somos…- dijo Fred mientras estaba agarrando algo de su bolsillo.

-¡Gred y Feorge Weasley o Fred y George Weasley!

Fred lanzó una especie de cohetes de su bolsillo que formó las palabras Fred y George y abajo de eso las iniciales FGW.

Cayó una de las usuales cartas enfrente de la sala, pero, esta vez era un vociferador:

 _-Eso fue soberbio- dijo una voz muy emocionada._

- _Espectacular_ - _dijo otra voz igual de emocionada._

- _¡INCREÍBLE!- dijeron las dos voces mientras se escuchaba que chocaban las manos._

- _Bueno_ _, gente tenemos un anuncio importante para ustedes- dijo la primera voz._

- _Jam_ _… tu dijiste que yo podría decir eso- dijo la segunda voz._

- _Perdona_ _, hermano Fr… adelante, dilo._

- _Gracias_ _hermano, bueno, nos hemos estado aburriendo y viendo que aún les faltan al menos 8 presentaciones más, hemos decidido mandar a una persona para responder todas las preguntas que tengan (no adelantara detalles) así que, al terminar la presentación de estos ídolos llegará, diviertanse y portense mal- se notaba que se rió por lo último._

 _-Buen consejo hermano, hasta la próxima- dijo la primera voz riéndose también_

El vociferador se destruyo, y todos se quedaron en shock, los primeros en reaccionar fueron los gemelos que empezaron a saltar y gritar que tenían admiradores y eran ídolos de alguien.

-Señores Weasley- dijeron McGonagall, Snape y Dumbledore, cada uno en diferente tono.

-Eso significa que nos traeran a alguien del futuro, muy bien, entonces terminen ya par de idiotas- gritó Ginny tomada de la mano de Harry, esperaba que fuera alguno de sus hijos.

-Ya, tranquila ya vamos- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Quieron un gemelo- empezaron a llorar James y Sirius.

-Merlin nos libre…- susurró Lily a Remus en voz muy baja, tapandole los ojos a Harry B. para que no viera a su padre y padrino comportados como bebés.

Remus río entre dientes, de verdad los había extrañado.

Neville pensaba que ojalá fuera algún hijo de el con Luna...

Luna estaba con sus ojos soñadores pero esperando que fuera alguien conocido a ella y le dijera si lograría encontrar un cuerno de snorlack.

Astoria y Daphne estaban indiferentes, al igual que Draco que no tenían nada que ver con lo que pasaba, según pensaban.

-Bueno, tenemos 18 años, los dos fuimos Gryffindor…- dijo Fred.

Querían seguir impresionando, tanto a los merodeadores como a los del futuro que los veían, así que sacaron las varitas y George hizo que apareciera una cabeza de león (Como la de Luna) y empezara a rugir mientras que Fred lanzaba de su bolsillo más cohetes y de los colores de Gryffindor.

-¡Genial!- gritaron todos los Gryffindor emocionados y mas los ex Gryffindors.

-Wow- se le escapó a Daphne mientras su hermana asintía con la cabeza.

-¿Te gusto?- dijo Fred a Daphne sonriendo pícaramente. (N/A: Si, quise decir "Gusto")

-Si- respondió Daphne impresionada, pero no noto el modo en el que Fred lo preguntó.

-Bueno, fuimos Golpeadores hasta el año pasado que nos fuimos- dijo George.

-Por eso te dijimos que somos mejores que tu- dijo Fred a Sirius sonriéndole.

-Los hemos superado- dijo George.

-Agh- dijeron los merodeadores frustrados.

-No fuimos ni premios asnales ni prefectos perfecto ni nada de esas cosas- dijo George con un escalofrío.

-Merlin nos libró- dijo Fred tirándose al piso y mirando al techo.

-Bueno, yo tengo novia- dijo George con cara de bobo pensando en Angelina.

-Yo no, soy el gemelo con alma libre- dice Fred guiñando un ojo a Daphne, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Astoria ni Ginny.

-¡Eso es todo!- dijeron ambos con reverencias y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares.

-Es hora de la aparición- dijo Dumbledore en voz baja.

Y apareció la famosa luz cegadora en el centro de la sala y reveló a…

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

¡Llegué! Me gusto mucho el capítulo pero no importa si a mí me gusto sino a ustedes, bueno encuestas:

¿Quién creen que sea? ¿Qué información creen que le pase a los integrantes del pasado y presente?

(Si quieren que vaya alguien en específico diganlo en los comentarios) (Editado)

Se despide

-ChicoMerodeador


	9. Draco Malfoy

Se revelaron a dos personas, una figura más alta que la otra, eran un hombre y una mujer.

-¡Hola!- dijo un muchacho pálido, alto, rubio, era muy guapo y tenía el entusiasmo de cierta persona en la sala.

-¡Es un mini-Malfoy!- gritaron los gemelos, los merodeadores, Bill, Charlie, Neville, Ginny, Harry, Ron y las hermanas Greengrass aterrorizados.

-Si, eso dicen todos…- dijo la mujer riendo y rodando los ojos.

El muchacho la fulminó y ella reía de su expresión.

Ella era un poco más bajita que el, cabello negro y era muy bonita.

-Bueno, mi nombre es Scorpius y no les puedo adelantar mucho, solo responder algunas preguntas- decía cortésmente y con alegría.

-Y yo soy Alice- dijo sonriendo y con cara soñadora que no paso por alto para Ginny, Hermione y Lily.

-Bueno, entonces, que pase el siguiente, si no tienen nada que preguntar…- estaba diciendo Scorpius.

-¿No nos puedes decir quién fue la loca que se caso con tu padre?- preguntó Ron mientras varios reían.

Draco estaba en shock, el muchacho si se parecía a el, era su copia y se preguntaba lo mismo que Weasley.

Cierta personita, a decir verdad, la menor de las Greengrass se había puesto feliz por Malfoy pero triste porque sabía que no tenía ni una oportunidad con el príncipe de Slytherin.

-No, no puedo pero tengo que informarles algo, al final de cada presentación que quedan, las personas del futuro empezaran a venir, ya que según nuestros cálculos, solo faltan 9 personas- al parecer eso lo ponía muy feliz.

-Si, así que ya terminemos con esto- dijo Draco ya que el sabía que era su turno.

-Como quieras hurón- dijo George mientras Fred se encogía de hombros.

-Bueno, mi nombre es Draco Malfoy- dijo arrastrando las palabras al más estilo Malfoy.

-Hurón…- susurraron los bromistas.

-Tengo 16 años, soy un Slytherin- eso lo dijo con orgullo.

-Serpiente- dijo James apoyado por Sirius.

-En nuestro tiempo no hay discriminación por casa- dijo Alice sonriendo feliz y soñadora.

-Es cierto, hasta en las comidas y cenas, todos se pueden sentar donde quieran o en su casa, es lo mismo- dijo Scorpius, al parecer eso lo ponía feliz.

-Si tengo una hija, nunca la dejaré juntarse con una serpiente o un purista a la sangre- dijo Ron, secundado por sus hermanos que asintieron con la cabeza.

Alice y Scorpius se rieron por lo bajo, sabía que lo que Ron quería decir era "Con un Malfoy" y no sabía cuanta risa les hacía.

-Lo que digas Ronald- dijo Scorpius, le daba risa la actitud de Ron.

-En fin, estoy en el equipo de Quidditch, como buscador.

-Intento de buscador- dijo Ginny, que era abrazada por Harry.

-Nadie pidió tu opinión, traidora de la sangre- dijo Malfoy con un tono de malicia.

Tuvo diferentes reacciones, Neville y Luna se pararon y sacaron las varitas y normalmente ello eran los calmados, los merodedores y Lily se levantaron, todos los Weasleys y Harry y Hermione sacaron sus varitas listos para hechizar. Mientras los profesores discutían por el comportamiento del chico Malfoy y las hermanas Greengrass solo estaban indignadas.

Los del futuro se quedaron callados, mientras negaban con la cabeza, esto se iba a poner mal.

Cayó una carta, luego una luz y lo próximo que vieron fue a Malfoy tirado al otro lado de la sala con una mueca de dolor agarrándose el estomago.

Scorpius y Alice, sabiendo de que era la carta la agarraron y la abrieron:

- _¡Nadie insulta a Ginny Weasley!- lo reconocieron como uno de los chicos del vociferador de ayer._

 _-MALDITO HURÓN ESTÚPIDO, QUIEN TE CREES- gritó una chica muy enfadada._

 _-Maldito, se merece más que eso- otro chico habló, de verdad estaba enojado y dolido._

El vociferador se destruyó.

-Wow, Ginny, tienes club de fans- dijeron los gemelos, para aliviar la tensión.

Harry y Ginny se miraron, sabían quienes eran los responsables y los que habían hablado.

-Bueno, como nosotros conocemos de antemano la historia de Draco, sabemos que no tiene novia y fue prefecto- dijo Scorpius y se notaba la decepción en su voz.

Malfoy se había levantado y con algo de dolor se había sentado en su lugar alejado de todos haciendo muecas.

Astoria se sentía mal por el pero creía que se lo tenía un poco merecido.

-Bueno, el que sigue ¿No?- dijo Alice soñadora.

-Claro- dijo Dumbledore, necesitaba hablar con alguien para que le diera la información de los horrocruxes.

Y apareció la luz junto con dos personas…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¡Holaaa! Dedicado a **Ale74** y buenooo se aceptan sugerencias para los próximos invitados.

Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi. (Editado)

Se despide

-ChicoMerodeador


	10. Daphne Greengrass

La luz reveló a dos personas, un chico y una chica. La chica era alta, pelirroja, era un poco pálida, tenía muchas pecas y tenía varios piercings en una oreja. El otro chico, era un poco más bajito, morenito/aperlado, su color de cabello le tiraba a lo negro y pelirrojo, tenía pecas y una sonrisa muy picaresca y traviesa.

-Hola, gente del pasado- empezó el muchacho haciendo voz de dramatismo.

-Ignorenlo, se cayó de chico- dijo la chica rodando los ojos ante la mirada indignada del chico.

-Tienen que decir su nombre, no hagan tanto drama- dijo Scorpius girando los ojos, al igual que la chica.

Mientras ellos discutían Astoria se había acercado disimuladamente a Draco.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó mirándolo a los ojos y con una pequeña y sincera sonrisa.

-Yo… si, gracias- murmuró el _gracias_ para que sólo ella lo pudiese escuchar.

Astoria sonrió más grande y fuerte, tal vez, Draco Malfoy no era tan malo como todos decían, solo necesitaba algo de afecto, o eso creía ella.

-Bueno, ya, volviendo a mi, mi nombre es James Sirius…

-¡Tu eres uno de los chicos del vociferador!- gritó Lily, mientras Hermione y McGonagall asintian.

-¡Se llama como yo!- gritaron James y Sirius.

-Si, es un honor- empezó a dar reverencias.

Harry y Ginny sonrieron y se tomaron de las manos sin que nadie lo notara, ese era su hijo y se parecía a ambos, con los ojos de Ginny, el cabello era una combinación de los dos y se veía muy divertido.

-Sisi, James causó mucha impresión, mi nombre es Dominique

Los hombres Weasley se empezaron a señalar y a preguntarse de quien era hija, ya que tenía muchos rasgos de ellos, el pelo, ojos azules, pecas… mientras Molly negaba y pensaba _se ve igual de rebelde que Bill._

-Bueno, ya que nos presentamos, dejaremos que la siguiente persona se presente- dijo James S. sonriendo.

Ginny le hizo una seña a James S. para que se acercara a ella y Harry, cuando llegó, Ginny le preguntó:

-¿Podremos hablar más tarde?

-Claro mamá- susurró James S. para ellos.

-Bien, creo que sigo yo- suspiró Daphne.

-¡Mi futura novia!- gritó Fred emocionado giñandole un ojo a Daphne.

-Sueñas, Weasley- dijo rodando los ojos.

Todos reían a esa escena, más los merodeadores y Lily que les recordaba a su tiempo.

-Bueno me llamo Daphne Greengrass…

-¡Weasley!- gritaron los gemelos.

-Ya callense- grito Daphne.

Los del futuro estaban impresionados, mientras que pensaban en que tal vez si Fred hubiese sobrevivido, se hubiese casado con Daphne, bueno, tía Daphne ya que había tenido un hijo del tío Fred, meses después de la guerra.

-Tengo 16 años...

-No sabíamos que te gustaban menores Freddie- dijeron Bill y Charlie burlándose de su hermano.

-El amor no tiene edades- dijo el sonriendo.

-Cierto, pregúntenle a Remus- dijo Sirius riendo.

-Cállate Canuto- dijo este con las orejas rojas.

-Continuo, soy Slytherin, no juego Quidditch, no tengo novio y eso es todo.

-¡No tienes novio aún!- gritó Fred con una sonrisita.

-Cállate- dijo Daphne mirando hacía abajo para que no vieran su sonrojo.

-Bueno, creo que hay que cenar ya, después una presentación más y a dormir.

-¡Si!- gritaron todos los chicos y Dominique.

Y como usual apareció la luz con otras dos personas…

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

¡Hola!¿Qué tal? Aquí otro capítulo y si me inspiro hoy mismo subo el otro.¿Que les parecería que fuera un Scorp/Albus?Espero que les haya gustado. (Editado)

Se despide

-ChicoMerodeador


	11. Hermione Granger

La luz apareció dejando a una chica y un chico.

La chica era no muy alta, pelirroja con el cabello enmarañado y unos ojos azules muy bonitos, era muy bonita.

El chico era alto, rubio, tenía algunas pecas y era muy atractivo.

-¡Hola! Mi nombre es Louis.

-Mi nombre es Rose.

Molly sabía de quienes eran hijos, estaba tan feliz, tendría muchos nietos.

Hermione se quedo viendo a la chica, ya que le sacaba parecido a Ron y pensaba que el se habría casado con Lavender y habían tenido una hija.

-Creo que es su turno, señorita Granger- dijo el profesor Snape, un poco harto ya que quería acabar con todo de una vez.

-Ah si, bueno, mi nombre es Hermione Granger...

-Se siente raro escuchar a mamá decir su apellido de soltera- susurró la chica Rose a los del futuro.

Ron estaba mirando a Hermione embelesado mientras esta se presentaba y pensaba "Wow, que bonita es".

Ginny le dió un codazo a Harry para que viera y los dos se empezaron a reír de el, mientras este les fulminaba con la mirada.

-Tengo 16 años, soy prefecta, no me gusta el quidditch, siento que ese deporte es de bárbaros...

-¡Es el mejor deporte de todo el mundo!- dijeron los amantes del quidditch y para sorpresa de algunos, Rose fue una de ellos.

-¿Qué? A mi me gusta el quidditch, lo juego desde que tengo 5 años- dijo a la defensiva.

-Wow, los papás de está niña han de ser unos adictos- dijo Bill, que aunque le gustará, no pondría a jugar a sus hijos a tan corta edad.

-Harry B. tiene un año y James ya lo está poniendo a practir con una escoba de juguete- dijo Lily rodando los ojos.

-¡Fue un regalo de Canuto! No podíamos despreciar algo tan maravilloso- dijo James haciendo un puchero.

-Así es pelirroja, tenía que usar el regalo dado por el mejor padrino

Harry miraba la escena entre sus padres y padrino con un brillo en los ojos y un poco de tristeza ya que los extrañaba mucho a los tres aunque no haya convivido mucho tiempo con ellos, quería ver si con esta oportunidad que los chicos del futuro les estaban dando, podría crecer con ellos...

-Yaya, continuo, soy de Gryffindor...

-La mejor casa- dijo Ron

-¿Otra vez, Ronald?- dijo Scorpious mientras miraba de reojo a Rose.

-Perdón.

Draco estaba un poco sorprendido por su hijo, estaba sentado a lado de los que parecían ser Weasleys y no le incomodaba en lo absoluto, bueno, no sabía si era su hijo pero vamos, era una copia exacta a el.

-No tengo novio...

-Vaya, juraría que el pelirrojo a lado de ella era su novio- dijo Lily a los merodeadores quienes asintieron.

-Eso fue todo, supongo-dijo Hermione un poco nerviosa.

Cayó una carta enfrente de los chicos del futuro, la cual agarro la chica llamada Dominique quien la leyó a sus "compañeros" quienes dijeron algo y luego se dispuso a leerla a todos los demás presentes:

 _¡Hola! Bueno, creemos que esas han sido suficientes presentaciones por el día de hoy así que pensamos que podrían cenar algo y luego dormir._

 _No pueden salir de la sala de los menesteres así que, después de cenar apareceremos unos cuartos que se dividirán en:_

 ** _Cuarto de los adultos_**

 ** _(Mixto)_**

 ** _Cuarto de los del pasado_**

 _Lily Potter_

 _James Potter_

 _Sirius Black_

 _Remus Lupín (Aunque sea del presente)_

 ** _Cuarto de los del presente_**

 ** _Hombres en uno_**

 _Draco Malfoy_

 _Harry Potter_

 _Neville Longbottom_

 _Ron Weasley_

 _Bill Weasley_

 _Charlie Weasley_

 _Percy Weasley_

 _Gemelos Weasley_

 ** _Mujeres en otro_**

 _Hermione Granger_

 _Ginny Weasley_

 _Astoria Greengrass_

 _Daphne Greengrass_

 _Luna Lovegood_

 ** _Cuarto de los del futuro_**

 ** _Hombres en uno_**

 _Louis_

 _James_

 _Scorpius_

 ** _Mujeres en_** _**otro**_

 _Rose_

 _Dominique_

 _Alice_

 _Esperemos tenga una buena noche._

 _A.S.P_

 _L.L.P_

-Vaya, tienen todo organizado- dijo Neville sorprendido.

-Si, pensamos en todo- dijo Alice sonriendole.

-Bien, cenaremos y luego a dormir.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

¿Me odian? Bueno he vuelto, después de casi un año, pero mejor tarde que nunca jaja.

He editado todos los capítulos anteriores, tenía muchas faltas de ortografía y era un poco inmaduro.

Espero que les haya gustado (Si es que hay alguien aún leyendo mis historias jaja)

Se despide

-Chico Merodeador


	12. Cena y conversaciones

Con un aplauso Dumbledore apareció un gran buffet de comida para todos los chicos del presente y los viajeros.

Se encontraban divididos, los profesores en una mesa, los viajeros del futuro que por mucho que quisieran estar con sus respectivos padres o familiares no podían porque estaban seguros que les preguntarían sobre el futuro o algo por el estilo, los chicos del presente y del pasado estaban juntos en otra mesa.

-¿Entonces que, Bambi, listo para que sea tu turno?- preguntó Sirius con burla mientras cargaba a Harry B.

-¡Bambi!- se burlaron los gemelos y Ron.

-¡No soy bambi!- gritó Harry un poco rojo, ¡lo estaba avergonzando enfrente de su novia y sus amigos!

-Entonces cervatillo- dijo James revolviendole el pelo a su hijo ¿Mayor? Estaba un poco confundido.

-Agh

 **Mientras tanto en la mesa de los profesores:**

-Profesor, creo que, al terminar todas las presentaciones deberíamos de hablar con los jovenes Sirius, James y Lily, para que puedan saber que es lo que va a pasar y que no confíen en las personas... equivocadas- suspiró lo último recordando la razón por la que ellos ya no estaban ahí.

-Severus, ¿Tú que opinas?- preguntó Dumbledore mirandolo fijamente.

-Creo que sería lo más prudente, señor- no había podido quitarle la mirada a Lily, Merlín sabe cuanto la había extrañado.

-Entonces esta decidido, terminando con los chicos del futuro empezaremos a contar todo lo que paso y luego dejaremos que ellos nos cuenten que pasará...

 **Mientras tanto la tercera generación**

-Oigan, pronto seguiremos nosotros...- dijo Scorpius un poco nervioso por que llegase su turno.

-Si y después habrá que decir todo lo que pasará si es que de verdad queremos hacer un cambio, o si ellos están dispuestos a hacerlo- dijo Rose mirando a la mesa de sus padres y abuelos.

-Tranquilos, todo estará bien, les daremos tiempo para pensarlo todo antes de decidir si querrán o no- dijo James un poco indiferente, llevaban meses planeando todo esto.

-Tiene razón James, ya hemos repasado todos los distintos escenarios- dijo Alice mirando a James, haciendo que este se pusiera rojo.

-Aw, Jamie se sonrojo porque Alice le dio la razón- dijo Domique, mientras Louis le coreaba.

-Shush ustedes dos- dijo el poniendose más rojo aún y bajando la mirada.

 **Volviendo con todos:**

-¡James! ¡Sirius! ¡Dejen de correr!- gritaba Lily persiguiendo a los nombrados.

Lily los estaba persiguiendo porque habían hechizado su cabello y en vez de tener el cabello rojo, tenía un puñado de fuego (No la quemaba).

-Ahora si tiene el pelo rojo fuego- reían los bromistas.

Harry y Ginny aprovechando la distracción fueron a con James S. y lo agarraron por los brazos y se lo llevaron a la sala de conversaciones.

-¡Yo no fui!- gritó instintivamente al ver a sus padres enfrente de el.

-Tranquilo- dijo Harry riendose al ver la cara asustada de su hijo "Vaya, hijo, que raro suena eso" pensó.

-Perdón, la costumbre- puso su mejor cara de angelito al ver la cara de su madre.

-Merlín, porque a mi- suspiró mirando al techo.

-Bueno, ¿De qué quieren hablar?- preguntó James S. sentandose en el piso y revolviendose el pelo.

-¿Cuándo vendrán tus hermanos?- preguntó Ginny sentandose en el sillón a lado de Harry y tomando su mano.

James S. se quedo pensando un poco hasta que dijo:

-Puede que la Enana venga mañana- dijo encogiendose de hombros y mirando arriba.

-¿Somos buenos padres?- preguntó Harry con miedo a la respuesta.

-Los mejores- le sonrío James S.

Se quedaron haciendo un poco de plática, sin revelar tantos datos del futuro, ya que se enterarían en un par de días.

Ginny estaba muy emocionada por saber que tendría una familia con Harry y por ver que sería buena madre para sus hijos y que sería capitana de las Arpías de Holyheady después de tener a sus hijos escribía la sección del deporte en el Profeta.

Harry estaba impactado, sería Jefe del departamento de aurores, se casaría con Ginny, tendrían 3 hijos y todo parecía estar genial.

-Creo que es hora de volver para ir a dormir- bostezó Ginny levantandose con Harry.

-Bien, los quiero- dijo James S. mientras abrazaba a sus padres.

Al salir veían a todos los chicos del presente y futuro todavía en la sala, los profesores y adultos ya se habían ido, bueno, a excepción de Molly que intentaba hacer que sus hijos se fueran.

-¡Fred! ¡George! ¡Charlie! ¡A la cama!-gritaba una enojada Molly Weasley a sus hijos.

-Ya vamos mamá-gritaron los tres susodichos chocando los cinco.

Y sin decir más, todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones mientras pensaban lo loco que había sido ese día y lo que les esperaba por delante.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

¡Aquí llegue de nuevo!

Tengo mucho sueño, la escuela me ha estado matando pero bueno, eso no importa.

Espero que les haya gustado

Se despide

-ChicoMerodeador


End file.
